romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hollywood Story Season 2 walkthroughs
Page under construction Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Drama, Romance, Adventure or Comedy. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Click here to go back to My Hollywood Story's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. WARNING: Some of the chapters contains sexual harassment. Reader discretion is advised. ' Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S2, Ep 1: The whirl of events : Christie's plot thickens, while captain Jeff makes a proposal. : You and your lover got close and spent a lot of time together. A courier delivered a wardrobe for you. He helped you to install for free. Choices: Your wardrobe. (no effect to the story)' ' * Beautiful wardrobe (��22) * Ordinary cabinet You head to Tod Pictures for the film preview, you are terribly late. Choices: Coffee for David, * Gentle latte * Hearty espresso * Mocha (Correct): (David gets mad to you if you chose the wrong coffees and forgives you this time if you chose Mocha.) David apologizes for his previous behaviour and wants to introduce you to his friend, famous director - Anthony Wood. Choices: What do you think about the bedroom scene in Wood's film? * They did romance to movies. (+ 1 Romance) * With good acting, they are not needed. (+ 1 Drama) Choices: Do you want to shoot with Anthony Wood? * I want to shoot with Anthony Wood. But without sex scenes. * I need to think about it more. * I'll do anything to star in Wood's movies! Captain Jeff arrived to arrest you because you didn't show in the court hearing. Choices: How to respond to the policeman? * Affectionately. (+1 Romance) * Mockingly. (+1 Comedy) They took your dog away. The Path of Adventure: Don't touch Lucky. Policeman twisted your arm with force. Lucky bite his leg. (The Path of Adventure will provide more actions.) The Path of Drama: Your burst into tears. You arrived at the police station. You received a court's ruling: Being accused of attacking colleague and keeping dangerous beast. Choices: Captain Jeff asked you to do a small service for him. The Path or Romance: Flirt with Captain Jeff. Turn out he needs eyes in Tod Pictures and asked you to help him investigate. * I will not spy! * I can help you... (This decision affects the future plot.) You will help Jeff either way. Choices: You overheard Lucky will put to sleep. * Rush to the man. (+ 1 Adventure) * Make an evil joke. (+ 1 Comedy) I''n the holding pens, you met the staff - Bob.'' Choices: How to rescue Lucky? * Tell a sentimental story. (+ 1 Romance) * Covertly steal the dog. (+ 1 Adventure) Captian Jeff helps you to negotiate with Bob. Choices: Give Bob a bribe and get Lucky back? * Yes. I want my dog back! (��27) * No. I don't have enough for a bribe. (If you leave the dog behind: Captian Jeff takes your hand and is sure your dog will be okay. He feels sorry for not getting the dog back.) (There is another chance you can keep Lucky in future chapters.) Captain Jeff asked you to follow David Tarino. 'S2, Ep 2: Incognito' : The first meeting with a fan - both sudden and surprising. : Captian Jeff asked you to spy on David on drug smuggling. Choices: What should I do? I'm now a spy. * I need to get used to the part. (You will lie to David) (+1 ?) * I will not be a spy on David. I'll lie to Jeff. (Have consequence) (+ 1 Adventure) Christine disclosed the truth to David. He never wants to see you again. Choices: Explain to David, * I know why you're angry... * Explain what happened. Same effect: David walked away and refused to set up a meeting with Antony Wood. Choices: Do you want to go on adventures with Ray and Eric? * Agree on a comforting adventure. (��12) (+1 Adventure) * Laugh it off and say everything's fine. (+1 Comedy) Choices: If you choose "Laugh it off", they insist you go, * Well, if you insist... I'll go. (��12) * No. but thanks. I'd rather just head home. Diamond scene: You all went to the Tod Pictures Museum. * Your attention was attracted by Mickey Bein and a gun. Someone replace the fake gun with a real one. You remind the story Bean told you before. (This information is useful to you). You all left the Museum. The Creep send a text to you again. Choices: How to reply to the text? * Jokingly. (+ 1 Comedy) * Romantically. (+ 1 Romantic) You prepared the costume to disguise yourself. Choices: Glasses, * Lady Drama - Beautiful and independent (��12) (+1 Drama) * Lady Romance - Dreamgirl (��17) (+1 Romance) * Goofy look - Funny and silly girl (+1 Comedy) Choices: Outfit, * Boho Chic sundress (��17) * Dress for a lady (��34) * Simple dress Choices: When you arrived at the cafe to met with your admirer, you saw your ex showed up. How to get rid of him? * Seduce and persuade. (+1 Romance) * Make a scene. (+1 Drama) The Path of Comedy: Started laughing, your date is your ex - Steve. * Laugh at Steve. * Laugh at the situation. The Path of Drama: You got pissed. * Tell Steve off. * Listen to Steve. Choices: Your ex wants to stay with you for a couple of days. * You can, but there's not much room. (��12) ' ''(This choice will carry to the next chapter, but will not affect the outcome.) * That's impossible. I don't have an extra bed. Diamond choices: Steve wants to get a job, * But I can ask around. * Hardly. You're not an actor. '''Path A: IF YOU LET HIM STAY, The Path of Romance: At your apartment, he kissed you on the lip, you got confused but did not resist. Path B: IF YOU DONT LET HIM STAY, Choices: He persuades you to let him stay again and stated that he only wants to catch up with you, * Oh, alright. You've convinced me. (��12) ''(This choice will carry to the next chapter, but will not affect the outcome.)'' * No. Sorry. The Path of Adventure: Steve is disappointed you don't let him stay. When saying goodbye, he kissed you on the lips. You remain clearheaded. And slapped Steve in the face! 'S2, Ep 3: Fight or Flight?' : Is it possible to simultaneously find a job and have a personal life? ⚠ Content Warnings: Mentions of sexual harassment '''⚠ You wake up in the next morning, * '''Path A:''' If Steve stayed with you, you hear his voice in your apartment. * '''Path B: If you don't let Steve stay, you will hear doorbells ring. Your boyfriend (Mike/ Gino) sent you a bouquet of flowers and there is a note inside. You forget today is Valentine's date. * Received an invitation to Leopold. Path A:''' Steve ate all your food, you react * Seriously and rationally. * Emotionally and angrily. * Forgivingly. '''Path B: If you refuse to let Steve stay with you, Eric and Ray will be worried about you. You saw ten missed calls from Ray. Ray asked you what do you think about Steve? * Steve's cute. I was glad to see him again. * No wonder I broke up with Steve. He is selfish and childish. Choices: Which director you would like to work with? (no effect to the story) * Wood. * Mikael. * Tarino. You go to search for a new role and the secretary didn't allow you to go to Wood's audition. Choices: You are not allowed to cast with Anthony Wood. What to do? * Quietly slip in without asking. (��12) (+ 1 Adventure) * Quarrel with the secretary. (+ 1 Drama) * Be witty. (+ 1 Comedy) Diamond scene: You pretend to cast Danny Ditto movie at room 110 but walk to Wood's room at 102 instead. * You overheard Wood and David talking about drugs. Diamond scene: When you want to leave, you saw a man (Danny Ditto), * Flirt with the man. * Pretend that you feel ill. Danny Ditto wants to cast you in his movie "Ghosts". You don't like the movie but you need this job to make ends meet. Choices: If you are a ghost and someone invades your territory, The Path of Romance: You reincarnated into a ghost and began to moan languidly. You enchant the invader and let him stay with you forever. (Danny likes it.) The director grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss. The Path of Comedy: You gave a terrible laugh. You jumped up from the chair, waving your arms and ridiculously jumped around the director. (Danny said this is too creepy. He wants a beautiful ghost, gentle.) He took your hand and started stroking it, looking you straight in the eyes. ⚠ WARNING: This option contains sexual harassment. Reader discretion is advised. '⚠ Choices: The director was trying to kiss you, * Slap him in the face. '(+ 1 Adventure) ''(Diamonds are no longer required for this option)'' * Allow him to kiss you. (+ 1 Romance) If you slap him, you asked him to give you this role. Or you will set everyone against him and put him in jail. * Slap him: You get the part of playing a ghost. * Kiss him: He will give you the leading role. You left the studio and started to understand why no one comes to cast. Choices: A gift for your boyfriend, * Lucky talisman (��5) ' * Love amulet '(��10) ' * A fang. Choices: You help Eric for buying a gift for Bean, you think Bean will like something: * Romantic. '(+ 1 Romance) '(Bean doesn't like this gift.) * Dramatic. '(+ 1 Drama) '(Bean likes this gift.) * Funny. '(+ 1 Comedy) (Your advice will affect the relationship between Bean and Eric) PATH A:' Steve was cooking for you in your apartment. Your boyfriend enters the apartment. You lied said he is your neighbor. Choices: Why is he wearing an apron? (Time choice⏰) * Romantic '(+ 1 Romance) * Comedic (+ 1 Comedy) Choices: Is he kissed you? (Time choice⏰) (no effect) * Yes. But I didn't expect him to! * No. He's lying You give the gift to your boyfriend. He needs to be alone. He said he'll call. Maybe. The Path of Adventure: You ran after your boyfriend and stopped him. You ask him to stay, he walked away regardless. PATH B:' Steve is waiting for you outside your apartment and holding flowers. Your boyfriend arrived. You lied said he is your neighbor. Choices: Why is he holding flowers? (Time choice⏰) * Romantic '(+ 1 Romance) * Comedic (+ 1 Comedy) Choices: Is he kissed you? (Time choice⏰) (no effect) * Yes. But I didn't expect him to! * No. He's lying You give the gift to your boyfriend. He needs to be alone. He said he'll call. Maybe. The Path of Drama: You yelled at Steve: "You always ruin everything!" 'S2, Ep 4: Life Goes Downhill' : Even when everything collapses, there is a place for new hope. : "Nothing good can come from ex". You walked a bit more, anger was replaced by sadness. Choices: Call your boyfriend? * No. We'll just fight. * Yes. After all, it's Valentine's Day. If you call, you apologized. He decided that you shouldn't see each other for the time being. You think he is breaking up with you. Choices: A shadow kept moving towards you: (Time choice⏰) * Scream and attract attention (+ 1 Drama) ' * Run away. And hurry! '(+ 1 Adventure) ' ''The courier names Ron appeared in the street. He wants to walk together. Choices: Ron asked why you are not happy, * Tell about the relationship. '(+ 1 Romance) ' * Tell about work in the movies. '(+ 1 Drama) ' When you arrived at Leopold, you immediately recognized the security guard. You fool him by making your way without a ticket to party with David Tarino. (He remembered that.) Choices: Tell the security guard, * I'm sorry for deceiving you then. * Actually, we're not on a first name basis... You paid the entrance ticket, he asked to dress up for a costume party. Choose a wig: * Cinderella '(��11) ' * Jasmine '(��11) ' * Ariel '(��19) ' * Snow White You met a dude in the club, you found out the security guards names Bob has been deceived you. The costume party was yesterday. Choose a drink: (no effect) * Fire shot * Sparkling wine * Lemonade '''The Path of Romance: "Why not?" You want to let that dude kisses you. The Path of Drama: The dude touches you but you only feel sadness. It reminds of your boyfriend used to hold you the same way. The dude awkwardly pats your shoulder. Choices: This is Alex, she is a: (Time choice⏰) * Racin driver. * Trainer. (correct) You learned that Alex is a stunt performer in the movies also. Choices: Alex wants to show you several moves for your self-defense. * Quickly disable a person. (+ 1 Romance) ' * Throw a left hook. '(+ 1 Adventure) ' Choices: The dude is forcing a girl to dance with him, How to save her? * Intervene and save the girl. '(��11) (+ 1 Adventure) ' * Quarrel from afar. '(+ 1 Drama) ''' '''Diamond scene: If you learned "Throw a left hook" from Alex, your slammed your fist at his face and he falls over the bar counter. Non-diamond scene: 'You asked the dude to let the girl go. The dude let go of girl's hand and took a step in your direction. You got scared and Alex dragged you to the exit and leave the club. He continues to pester the girl. ''Three of you walk, The girl's name is Samantha and she is a film agent. She even can set up a meeting with Anthony Wood. She told you Danny is going to shoot in that haunted house. '' Choices: Do you want to recount the legend of the old house? * Yeah. I'd love to hear it. '(��11) ' * Better not, I still have to shoot there. ''(This legend will come in handy in the future. Read carefully!) '''Diamond scene: A illusionist like throwing parties. His daughter died and this house was cursed. A lot of misfortunes happened and this house is full of mechanism. Choices: You met a shadow, The Path of Adventure: You run away and asked your friend for help. They laughed. Choices: Your apartment was burned down, * Get emotional. * Hold yourself together. If you save Lucky in the holding pen: Where is lucky? If you didn't save Lucky in the holding pen: Lucky will show up in front of you. Choices: Lucky is scared. Alex told you to feed him first, choose food to feed: (The choice of food determined whether Lucky will stay or not.) * Beef Steak (��11) ''' ''(Lucky stays with you forever!)'' * Cabbage Rolls * Carrot Salad * Saugage trim ''' ''(Lucky stays with you forever!)'' Your friends offer helps to you. Alex let you stay at her house and Samantha borrows clothes to you. 'S2, Ep 5: Very Strange Affairs' : Signs are everywhere! If you want to avoid danger, be careful and do not neglect the help of fortune-tellers. (Clothes, markup, wardrobe, hairstyle and awards will always stay with you.) If you hadn't called your boyfriend in the last chapter. You will call him now: * Gino's route: You realized he's back to Milan through the answering machine. * Mike's route: TBA Choices: You want to be friend with Samantha, Alex said you are a careerist: (no effect) * I don't understand what you're talking about. * What's wrong with having a useful friendship. * I really like Samantha. Lucky wants to walk. You both walked into a ghetto. You crashed to an elderly lady, a Voodoo Priestess. '' Choices: You asked her (no effect) * Witch? * Psychic? * Fortune teller? Choices: She wants to tell your fortune. What do you want to know? * About love. '(+ 1 Romance) ' * About the movie. '(+ 1 Drama)' '''About love': She sees how you win me over men and women. New love is waiting for you with someone you know. Your old love is far away, but you will meet again. She sees a dead man. This person was dead for many years. About the movie: You are talent, you will get the part that you dream of. You will get a lot of money and fame. She sees a dead man. This person was dead for many years. You arrive at the house for your next shooting. Choices: You are reading the script with Ray, he wants to kiss you: * Respond to the kiss. (��28) ' ''(Something is happening between you and Ray.) * Dodge the kiss. * Kiss the guy on the cheek. Choices: During the filming, your fiance Gilbert points a gun at you. What should you do? * Talk about your love for Charles. '(+ 1 Romance) ' * Ask for forgiveness, promise to return. '(+ 1 Drama) ' He raised the gun to take the shot. The bullet hit your heart and it was filled with pain. Choices: Bean doesn't want to pick up the dead bird. How can you help her? * Help Bean remove the birds '(��5) ' '(+ 1 Adventure) ' * Cheer Bean from afar. '(+ 1 Comedy) ' Choices: People are scared and frightening. They start to complain and want to leave. How to react? : * Jode and defuse the atmosphere. '(+ 1 Comedy) ' * Dramatize. Stop firming. '(+ 1 Drama) ' Choices: It starts to rain heavily. Do you want to take shelter inside the house? * We must not tolerate this! Danny tricked us! '(+ 1 Drama) ' * We have nowhere else to go. I'll go into the house. '(+ 1 Adventure) ' ⚠ '''WARNING: This option contains sexual harassment. Reader discretion is advised. '''⚠ Choices: Director wants to pester you again, '''The Path of Adventure: He tried to hug you, and you applied one of Alex's moves. Punch his jaw. He tried to grab your hair. You hit his groin and he howled in pain. The Path of Drama: His hand fell on your waist, tried to hug you and press you to himself. You started screaming. Choices: Ray and Thomas ask you what happened? * It's Danny's fault! He pestered me. (Ray and Thomas will testify if he touched you again.) * Everything's alright. It's just a misunderstanding. (You tell them you thought you saw a ghost. You warned Danny: If he wants to try again, she will confess everything and report to the cops.) Choices: An arrow flying at you! The Path of Romance: You are going to faint and collapse. 'S2, Ep 6: In the Realm of Ghosts' : While depicting a ghost in a haunted house, pay respect to the ancient curse. 'S2, Ep 7: The Mystery of the Illusionist and the Prophecies of the Fortune Teller' : Those who managed to survive in a haunted house will discover a terrible secret. : You waking up and saw Ray very concerned about you. You go to the second floor the investigate who fly the arrow. 'S2, Ep 8: It's Getting Hot...' : At Wood's party, the girls get to know each other a little closer. David comes to the rescue, and Jeff is late... : Category:Walkthroughs